


Told what to do

by Skindoodles



Category: Stream Captain, Stream Captain (Stream Raiders), Stream Raiders
Genre: Captain - Freeform, Escape, Freedom, Other, Run Away, Runaway, Stream captain - Freeform, Streamers - Freeform, Streaming, Twitch - Freeform, Video Blogging RPF - Freeform, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skindoodles/pseuds/Skindoodles
Summary: Every damn day of their lives they are bossed around, for once they do something for theirselves
Relationships: Paladin/archer





	Told what to do

**Author's Note:**

> Issa joke

Paladin looked at Archer in the eyes, “Let’s run away” the genderless coded being smiled.  
“But what will the captain think? We’re here to fight! Not be cowards”  
Ugh, archer, always the pushover. Never rushing towards a fight. Paladin always wished for something with Arch but Archer was always so distant.  
“Archer this may be our only chance! To make something for ourselves, have a life of our own....” then very quietly Paladin added “together”  
Archer saw Paladin’s earnest expression, Archer wanted more than anything in this world to give Paladin the world Paladin wanted.  
“Okay, let’s run, before I change my mind”

“Aw shit look at those two, stupid pathfinding, they're off the map, well anyway guys looks like we won the battle, I get seven gold and chat gets................


End file.
